The Betrayed Love
by IchigoHeart
Summary: Shizuku sees haru with someone else and decides to get revenge with a certain blonde boy my second story! XD Sorry! I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Shizuku had been buying some cabbage for her dinner. She went to nearby supermarket and bumped into Yamaken.

"Yo, Shizuku" Yamaken said.

"Oh hi Yamaken" Shizuku said disappointedly.

Yamaken couldn't help but feel the least bit hurt because he knew that it was Haru, whom she was expecting. He shook his head rapidly, "what is wrong with me, its not like I'm jealous or anything" Yamaken thought to himself.

Yamaken decided to quickly start a conversation before it got more awkward.

"So, what are you doing out by yourself at night?" He asked.

"Oh we were going to make a hot pot but we ran out of cabbage" Shizuku replied.

"I'll walk you home" Yamaken offered.

"Don't be silly, you're the one who's going to get lost, how about I walk you to the main street?" Shizuku said.

Yamaken nodded as they walked to the main street.

"You know I can hold that for you" Yamaken offered.

"It won't be necessary" Shizuku said.

Shizuku took him to the main street and then walked off again in the other direction. Yamaken thought to himself. He ruffled his hair and shook his head, he was so confused about this feeling, the feeling he felt for Shizuku. He thought about it all the way to his home.

Yamaken POV (point of view) from here on:

What am I thinking! Shizuku is Haru's girl! It's all since Shizuku came into my life that I felt all confused like this.

When I arrived at home I went to bed immediately and skipped dinner. I couldn't get to sleep because I was thinking about 'her'.

Meanwhile, Shizuku was walking back home she heard some muffled voices in an alleyway she peeped around the corner and smiled, she had seen haru and was about to go greet him and ask him what he was doing in an alleyway. Until, she saw that there was someone else with him she backed into the corner again to see what was going on.

Suddenly the girl pushed Haru to the wall and pressed her lips against his, he was in shock for about three seconds and then pushed her away. Shizuku was in tears, even if they weren't going out yet, she thought haru loved her. She ran off. Haru heard footsteps fading away and went to see who it was. When he saw Shizuku running away he screamed her name, his eyes widening. Haru then ran off in the other direction.

The next day in school, Shizuku had considered not going but she thought to herself that he shouldn't get in the way of her studies. When she was walking to the classroom she heard a familiar voice shouting her name down the hall. Shizuku didn't know why but she didn't run away and looked back at him with a furious look on her face.

"We will sort this after school Haru, meet me behind the gym" Shizuku said angrily.

The last bell rang and she made her way to behind the gym. It made her even angrier that haru had brought along Yamaken and the gang along with Natsume and Sasahara.

"Shizuku, I know everything! Don't ever trust haru again" Natsume screamed.

"Ok let's get started then" Shizuku said in a voice that she didn't recognize it sound like a rebel or a bad naughty voice. Everyone was taken aback by the tone of her voice. Shizuku didn't know what came over her but she felt like she wanted revenge on haru.

"Haru…do you still love me?" Shizuku asked.

"Of course I do" haru replied

Shizuku smiled in a bad way.

"Ok then feel the pain that I felt yesterday" Shizuku screamed at him while she walked over to Yamaken.

"What?" Yamaken said to her as Shizuku paused in front of him.

She smiled and grabbed his top to bring him closer to her, she kissed him.

Everyone became stone, they were in shock.

Shizuku parted her lips from Yamaken and laughed.

Authors note:

I wrote this for readers who like the Shizuku and Yamaken combination, I left this at cliffhanger so please leave me a review if you want more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own My little monster, though i wish i did ;)

_What happened last chapter?_

_Shizuku saw Haru with another girl so she got revenge by kissing Yamaken...Cliffhanger~_

* * *

Haru's point of view will be in_ italics. :)_

_Shizuku's point of view in bold. ;)_

_And the third person point will be in normal text._

* * *

**I don't know what came over me...Why did i suddenly kiss Yamaken? I don't know my feelings right now...I am too confused...**

Shizuku's eyes widened and her voice was back to her usual sarcastic voice. Everyone, apart from Yamaken, had been so shocked they turned to stone. Yamaken was tomato red and was slowly edging away. Shizuku covered her mouth and ran away screaming "GOMENASAI, YAMAKEN, I SHOULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS!". Yamaken slowly turned to look at Haru who was staring at the floor, he looked as if he wanted to cry.

**Why am i running away? We could have just sorted this out like adults but i have to go and act like a baby. It could have just been a misunderstanding all along...**

_Why did she kiss Yamaken of all people, i wish she would have listened to what i had to say, because it was just my cousin and she didn't really kiss me. _

* * *

_~FLASHBACK OF WHAT REALLY HAPPENED~_

Haruhi (Haru's cousin) had come back from her business trip in Hong Kong, so she went to pay Haru a visit. As always, haru was very antisocial with his relatives so he decided to jump out the window and run away. However, Haruhi has very much like Haru and could run as fast as him, so she caught up easily and cornered him into an alleyway. haru was huffing and puffing. "What are you? An old man, canyou not even handle running that much? Taaku~" Haruhi said gleefully. Haru glared at her and asked her why she was here. "I came back to give you a kiss" haruhi laughed. haru was pushed onto the wall, but haruhi was only teasing him and only went as far as a centimeter away from his lips. Shizuku had just come at the wrong moment and had a misunderstanding. Haru ran after her. Haruhi laughed and shouted "What was that? Your girlfriend?" she chuckled gleefully but stopped as soon as haru glared at her. "oops...sorry." haruhi apologized and walked back to haru's home.

* * *

Shizuku hid behind a bin behind the school as she thought about what had happened and wondered Wether it was a hallucination, a dream or real. Her heart was thumping as she clutched her chest.

**Why is my heart thumping so much? Is it because I ran too much or because of the...kiss? My heart didn't thump this much when Haru kissed I think about anything, I should properly apologize to yamaken. **

* * *

Shizuku stood up but couldn't shake out the image of her and yamaken kissing out of her head. She ran in the direction of where yamaken ran to, and asked around for a blonde boy wearing a baby blue uniform. Shizuku looked around until she saw a slither of blonde hair behind a table in the abandoned classroom. She slowly walked towards him and saw that he had cooled down a bit and his face was no longer red. Shizuku stepped on a creaking floorboard and yamaken turned around. As soon as he set his eyes on Shizuku, his face went bright red all over again. Shizuku's face had also turned bright red after looking him right in the eyes. "umm, hi Yamaken, I just wanted to say sorry for before, and I dreally know what came over me, I think it was a sudden urge to hurt haru. But, I'm so sorry for dragging you into it, you obviously don't want one of your kisses to go to a study bug like me" shizuku said very quickly. "it was my first kiss, actually..." yamaken mumbled, blushing a tomato suddenly felt very guilty that she had stolen his first kiss, just like Haru had done to her. There was a silence after that, as they were just looking away from each other, and blushing.

* * *

Yamaken POV:...

I know why my heart is thumping...even haru would know that I like shizuku. Does shizuku know? I was too shocked to move when she kissed me, I froze like an idiot and then Ran away like a baby. I don't know why but...I'm not angry at her for taking my first kiss. I am kind of happy in a way. Knowing Haru, this could all just be a misunderstanding...

* * *

Authors note:

I am sorry I haven't been writing for so long but here is the second chapter.

It is quite short but I will be writing chapter 3 in two days, wait for me. And thank you so much to WhiteAngel and Asakura Chan and everyone else who has supported me right from the beginning.

IchigoHeart San （＾∇＾）


	3. Chapter 3

_Where did she run off to? I hope she isn't actually interested in Yamaken...She is always unpredictable, cold and doesn't ever show mercy. I should go and look for her, maybe she is in the abandoned building?_

* * *

**Why does Yamaken make my heart thump, just like when i am with Haru? **

* * *

Yamaken and Shizuku stood in the abandoned classroom, waiting for a sound to break the silence. Shizuku felt her presence change to the same one as when she kissed Yamaken forcefully. At that moment Haru walked in.

A.N

Im sorry that this chapter took so long but i think i will drop this fanfiction. Please continue to support me further.

IchigoHeart San


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: I know a lot of people were disappointed because I didn't carry on with this fanfiction but I will try my best to carry on. I am going to have a vote for the shipping please leave the vote on a review. The vote will end on the wednesday 29th of october, which is when I will write the next chapter.**

**_Shizuku X Yamaken_**

**_Or_**

**_Shizuku X Haru_**

**_(Only one vote per person)_**

**Haru's POV:**

I ran around the abandoned building looking for Shizuku. Until, I heard muffled voices in one of the classrooms. I ran into the classroom and slammed the door open. The first thing I saw was Shizuku standing close to Yamaken. My eyes widened. They were kissing. Shizuku heard the door slamming. She looked straight into my eyes. She smirked. Yamaken suddenly saw me, and avoided eye contact. Shizuku's eyes had turned red, it was like before and she didn't look like the Shizuku I knew. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I shouted at Shizuku.

Shizuku's eyes suddenly turned back to the usual hazel brown. She met my eyes and whispered "I'm sorry...Haru". She then fell to the ground. I reached to grab her but she was now in the arms of Yamaken who happened to be there. Yamaken blushed a deep shade of red.

"I will take care of her from here, Haru" he said. I felt anger and jealousy well up, but I decided to just leave it, because it would just make Shizuku more angry. I shrugged like I couldn't care less and walked out of the abandoned bulding. I don't know what came over Shizuku but all I know was that the red eyed beast inside of her wasn't the Shizuku that I know.

I carefully carried Shizuku to a taxi. I told the taxi driver my address and he started driving. Shizuku was smiling. She moved closer to me and slid her hands around me. "no...Yamaken don't" she whispered. Exactly, what kind of dream was she having? I could feel myself go red. The taxi driver stared at me through the mirror and muttered "kid's these days". I wanted to argue that our relationship wasn't like that but I didn't want to wake Shizuku so I kept quiet. When we arrived home. I stood outside, pondering whether I should risk asking if she could stay until someone called her parents. He took the risk, and to his surprise, his father grunted and nodded his head. He ordered his butler to track down her parents and call them that their daughter was safe and was at his home. Yamaken lay Shizuku on his bed and sat on the chair, staring at her.

**A.N: Thank you for reading! I am sorry that I even thought of dropping this fanfiction. Please remember to vote by wednesday 29th of october. **

_IchigoHeartSan S2_


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: And here is chapter 5, thank you for supporting me until now and i just wanna say that Shizuku and Yamaken won in the vote, so this is going to be for that ship. :D**

**Yamaken's POV:**

I continued to stare at her until I heard my butler walk back in and tell me that Shizuku's parents were informed of her disappearance. My heart started to thump after my butler left the room and I could feel my face turning red. I moved closer to Shizuku. She really was too cute...Wait, what am I saying?! Everyone looks cute when they are sleeping. Even so, i decided to just look at her face closely. Her hair was slightly covering her face and it was loosened up in a cute way. I brushed her hair aside and stroked her soft, fair skin. She shuffled and mumbled something. "Yamaken..." She whispered. I could feel my skin turning an even brighter red, it was getting hotter and hotter. Exactly, what kind of dream was she having?

**Shizuku's POV:**

When i woke up, i was in my bed and i had a wet towel on my forehead. My mum probably thought that i had a fever or something. I staggered to the door and got dressed, i need to go out and thank Yamaken, somehow all i remember is opening my eyes slightly and seeing a flash of blonde. I knew it was Yamaken because he was the only person i know who has such...unique hair. I quickly grabbed my coat and ran out of the door.

When i arrived at the house, i took a moment to look at the size, it was huge. hmm. A maid came to the door and said that 'Master Yamaken' was in the shower. I wasn't convince so i climbed up a tree near the house and knocked on a window where there was His baby blue uniform hanging. He opened it up and looked surprised. "Are you avoiding me, Yamaken?" I said cocking my head cutely. I knew that i don't usually act like this but i couldn't resist.

"Ummm.. Shizuku. I have something to tell you..." He whispered. "Actually...I...I..."

**A.N: MWAHAHAHA. I am evil for leaving at a cliffhanger but i am so sorry for not updating for ages. Please forgive me *Bows down*. I will update soon enough though. **


End file.
